


Говорю, как умею

by silver_river



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, PWP, М/М
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Без Предупреждения Касаются Архив
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river





	Говорю, как умею

Из-за распахнутой настежь двери в квартире нешуточный сквозняк. Этажом ниже кто-то курит убийственно крепкие сигареты и по лестничной площадке плывут сизые кольца терпкого дыма. Где-то бормочет телевизор, в квартире напротив оглушительно мяукает кот. Звуки наслаиваются друг на друга, создавая уютный привычный фон. Там... За пределами их мира. И Гарри впитывает его, как губка.  
Драко побелевшими пальцами цепляется за притолоку двери и отчаянно пытается сдерживать рвущиеся из груди стоны. Он рывками запрокидывает голову, шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, двигает бедрами, пытаясь продлить эти сильные ощущения. Гарри смотрит жадно, пытливо, запоминая все малейшие нюансы и оттенки чужого удовольствия. Хочется не останавливаться, сжечь собственным жаром, чтобы убедиться, что он тут такой не один. Что не у него одного в груди засел огненный шар и сердце бьется в лихорадочном ритме. Не у него одного просто крышу срывает от сильных ощущений. Он не чувствует себя униженным, стоя на коленях перед Малфоем в обдуваемом сквозняками прямоугольнике открытой двери.   
Отсюда лица Драко не разглядеть. Гарри видит белое горло с судорожно движущемся адамовым яблоком, когда Драко сглатывает. Или он просто пытается удержать в груди стоны, которые неминуемо вырвутся в самом конце, когда удовольствие достигнет высшей точки. Апогея. Острый подбородок напоминает треугольник, и Гарри хмыкает. От вибрации вызванной смешком Поттера Драко вскрикивает и тотчас-же закусывает губы.   
Все случается спонтанно. Вот пять минут назад они целовались на лестничной площадке, а затем Поттер опустился перед ним на колени, даже не удосужившись расстегнуть ширинку до конца. Гарри сводит с ума жаркими умелыми движениями языка и Драко беззвучно хнычет от той неторопливости с которой Поттер отсасывает. Горячо... горячо... Внизу живота тянет так, что впору завыть. Это где-то на грани боли.   
\- Н... Нет...Черт!   
Особенно чувствительное местечко - справа, у края головки, и сука Поттер это знает, раз за разом вылизывая, целуя, всасывая... Заставляя шипеть, дергаться, всхлипывать. Драко вырывается, пытается освободиться от жалящего языка, но Гарри железной хваткой удерживает стреноженного брюками Малфоя.   
Где-то наверху хлопает дверь и доносится звук приближающихся шагов отчего Драко дергается, а Поттер, улыбнувшись, заглатывает особенно глубоко, начиная сосать уже всерьез. Гарри причмокивает, сглатывает, насаживается ртом на член, двигаясь в неконтролируемом ритме. Рука сама тянется к ширинке, пока Малфой трахает его в рот. Он трет себя, постанывает, ерзает и на очередном рывке распаленного Драко кончает так сильно, что темнеет в глазах . Он непроизвольно дергается, неаккуратно задевая зубами головку и чувствуя первые капли чужого удовольствия на языке. Сперма Малфоя - горячая - изливается фонтанирующими струями, и Гарри глотает с жадностью, помогая себе рукой, выдаивая насухо, слушает затихающие стоны. Сил им хватает лишь на то, чтобы ввалиться в темную прихожую, захлопнуть дверь и осесть на пол дрожащим сплетением рук и ног. Ржать они начинают одновременно.  
\- Поттер, ты ебанутый на всю голову извращенец. У тебя что пунктик насчет минета в самых неподходящих для этого местах?  
\- Не понравилось? - невиннейший взгляд.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хватит врать-то...  
\- Да нет, все было прекрасно, вот только твоя любовь к распахнутым окнам, дверям, балконам и обдуваемым сквозняками коридорам...   
\- А что такое?  
\- Да не хотелось бы в тридцать лет загнуться от ишиаза.  
Они еще долго будут вяло переругиваться и подкалывать друг друга, сидя на полу в прихожей собственной квартиры, собираясь с силами, и пряча за смехом то, о чем так уютно молчать вдвоем


End file.
